Bugs and Spices
by ThePunMaster
Summary: The day Alibaba decides to pull a prank on his older brother, Ahbmad. (Please read and give feedback.)


**Disclaimer: Magi and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ****Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

It's only been a couple of weeks since Alibaba found out that his father was Rashid, the king of Balbaad, and moved out of the slums and on into the palace. One thing was obvious though. His older brother, Ahbmad didn't like him one bit. The only thing Alibaba couldn't understand was, why? Was it because he had lived most of his life in the slums? Was it because they had different mothers? Because he's blonde?

Alibaba had first started realizing that Ahbmad disliked him when they were at the dining table, eating their dinner. Rashid, their father cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted their attention. "Ahbmad, I would like you to show your brother to his room after dinner." Ahbmad looked up, "Sahbmad knows his way to his room, father." Rashid shook his head in response, "I wasn't talking about Sahbmad, I was talking about Alibaba." After that sentence left the aging king's lips, he stood up and left to finish whatever kings did.

Afterwards, all three boys continued their meal in silence. Ahbmad had begun to glare at Alibaba though, and the action didn't go unnoticed by said blonde. At first, Alibaba had thought that Ahbmad began to glare at him because he wasn't feeling up to showing him to his room. So, Alibaba wanting to stay on good terms with his two older brothers had said, "It's fine, Ahbmad. I remember where my room is. There's no need for you to show me where it is." Apparently, that had the opposite effect he was hoping for. It seemed to make Ahbmad dislike him even more. Said man had stood up and left the dining room without another word.

Later that evening, Alibaba had tried to find his room but ended up getting lost. He continued to ask the servants for directions, but no matter who told him where to go. He was absolutely lost. He screamed in frustration, causing Sahbmad to jump out of his hiding spot in surprise. He had been following Alibaba around to see if he needed any help and to apologize for Ahbmad's earlier behavior.

A couple of days after that, Alibaba began to notice that whenever anybody in the palace complimented him, Ahbmad would scowl in disgust. If Alibaba walked past him, Ahbmad would scowl in disgust. Basically, whatever Alibaba did, it would result in Ahbmad scowling in disgust and disliking him even more.

About a month later, Alibaba decided to play a prank on Ahbmad. He ran up to Sahbmad who was reading a book in the library quietly. "Hey, Sahbmad, what exactly does Ahbmad hate?" _Besides me, of course._

Sahbmad looked up from his book and at the small blonde curiously, but suspiciously. "U-Umm… I don't exactly know…Bugs and spices possibly?"

He nodded and grinned, "Thanks!" Alibaba then ran out of the room, leaving Sahbmad confused, and worried about what he just did.

Alibaba ran outside, and bent down near some bushes, he poked around in the dirt for a couple of minutes then found what he was looking for. He chuckled slightly and grabbed a handful of bugs and placed them inside his pocket, he did so carefully though.

After dusting himself off, Alibaba ran inside to his room and patiently waited for dinner to be ready. He just couldn't wait to see the look on Ahbmad's face.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was finally time to set his plan into action. Alibaba stood up from his bed and placed the book he was reading on the bookshelf. Then the blonde ran towards the dining room as fast as he could. He sat down in his seat and watched as the servants placed all the plates down in their designated spots. After they left, he stood up and walked over to Ahbmad's seat, after making sure the coast was clear, he pulled out the bugs from his pocket and placed them in Ahbmad's plate. He began to mix up the food so that no one would notice the bugs then he sat back down in his seat and watched as everyone began to walk in and sit down.

Alibaba watched Ahbmad eat carefully, and after a couple of spoons later. Alibaba spotted one of the bugs and watched as Ahbmad ate it. The blonde cringed slightly at the sight. Ahbmad picked at his teeth and pulled out a cockroach leg from between his teeth, he looked at it curiously and then shrugged it off, tossing it to the side. A couple of minutes later, Ahbmad began to turn green.

"You okay, Ahbmad? You're looking kind of green." Alibaba said, faking innocence. His statement caught everyone currently in the room's attention. Ahbmad stood up and ran to the balcony to throw up. Servants ran over to the puking male in concern, along with Sahbmad and Rashid. Alibaba could take it no longer; he burst into a fit of laughter. Sure, he felt kind of bad, but the face Ahbmad made before he stood up was priceless!

Later that night, Rashid and Sahbmad came to Alibaba's room. Rashid sighed, "Alibaba, I assume the whole dinner incident was your doing. Am I correct?" Alibaba hesitated, but nodded. There was no use in lying. "I would like to request that you no longer place insects into your older brother's plate. Can you promise me that?"

Alibaba stood up and nodded, "I swear on mom's life." Rashid nodded, and then he and Sahbmad left the room in silence. Alibaba laid down on his bed and grinned. "I promised to no longer put bugs in his food, no one ever said anything about spices…"

* * *

Ahbmad didn't come out of his room for weeks. He didn't even want to eat; the whole bug incident traumatized him. Finally, Rashid convinced his oldest son to come out. Once Alibaba heard the news, he grinned and snuck into the kitchen. When the chefs weren't looking he grabbed several different bottles of spices and hid them in his pocket then ran out of the kitchen and into the library. He pulled out a book and began to read waiting for dinner time.

Finally, it was about to be dinner time. Alibaba ran to dining room as fast as he could and did the same as before. He sat in his chair, watched as the plates were placed and walked over to Ahbmad's seat as soon as they left. He poured all types of spices into the plate, and then sat down in his seat just as everyone began to enter.

While Ahbmad walked to his seat, he didn't even glance at Alibaba and the blonde began to feel slightly guilty for what was about to happen next. Only slightly.

Everyone began to eat, except for Ahbmad. The male just stared at the plate. Rashid cleared his throat, "Ahbmad, aren't you going to eat?" Ahbmad looked up at his father, then towards Alibaba, then down at the plate. "Yes, father." He took a bite, and instantly turned red. He chugged his water down, stood up, ran towards the balcony and jumped into the nearby pond.

Everyone stared, confused about what just happened, until Alibaba burst into a fit of laughter once again. Everyone rushed to help Ahbmad out, when they realized what happened.

Rashid sighed, he would never understand children. _If only Anise were here, I wonder what she would do… _He smiled and chuckled, she would probably just laugh at the blonde's antics.

* * *

Fin


End file.
